


The Toybox

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Ass Play, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Consent, Fondling, Gags, Implied Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Sweat, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: Series of explicit, or highly suggestive Hammertooth content.Tags pertaining to the acts will be in the summary for each chapter. Enjoy.
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Playthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki learns to take care of his things. 
> 
> Contains: bondage
> 
> Rating: M

It’s cloudy when Toki carries the very first deady bear outside with him, tosses it into the air a few times, and then leaves it by a nearby tree when Nathan and the others call him to the patio to eat lunch. Partway through their meal, it starts raining and Toki, in his haste, races inside the castle and leaves the poor bear to suffer through the elements. He doesn’t realize his mistake until after the gears bolt the doors shut. When Toki returns to the fields the following morning, the bear is soaked. No amount of squeezing removes the damp, earthy smell from its fur; and when Toki tries to wring the rainwater from it, breaks into a panicked fit when the bear refuses to return to its round, plush form.

Toki watches, eyes laced with tears, at Charles hovering over the ruined stuffed animal, jabbing its drenched belly with the end of his pin, and reflecting not the slightest hint of regret as he sighs through his nose, determining the toy unsalvageable.

“I’m sorry, Toki, but this will grow mold,” he says, picking up the sopping bear by the ear, and dropping it into the nearest wastebasket.

Toki races to the bin. Clenching it by the metal rim, Toki’s face contorts, and as he watches his old bear leak stale water from its side, utters some abysmal wail that fills the office. After a few minutes of Toki writhing on the floor, Charles succumbs and informs Toki the bear is replaceable, and that he can have as many bears as he wants if he promises to be mature about it and stop crying. 

“But you do need to learn to take better care of your things,” Charles warns, though the words are lost once Toki registers he’ll receive a replacement bear. 

As Charles promised, a new deady bear arrives. Toki plays with it, drags it through mud and throws it against walls. He wrings it tight at night, and takes it with him to the kitchen, bathroom and crowded and chaotic backstage settings. He shoves it into Skwisgaar’s face, and he lets it hold Pickles’ fancy lighters. The second deady bear is set aflame, and its worn fabric exterior bursts into a blaze of heat that melts away its eyes and nose. The third deady bear is disemboweled and bleeds fluff all over the carpet. Each plush animal suffers some sad fate, but whether it’s tossed out of a window, thrown in the fireplace by Murderface, or destroyed by Toki himself, there is always a new bear waiting for him the following day, situated comfortably on his bed.

Toki’s desire to play and expand his toy empire grows with his fame. He begins collecting model planes. He hurriedly constructs the first few planes, paying little attention to detail. The paint job is a rush. He rudely jams parts together. When it’s done, there are leftover pieces. Toki doesn’t care. Although the models he picks out are rare and costly, Toki treats them with the same care and respect as any other unlucky toy that fills his growing collection. One day he races through a long hallway, model in hand, and bumps into Nathan. Toki trips, and the plane goes down with him. Parts separate, and a wing and wheel snap from the model.

As luck would have it, the company that makes the model is no longer in business. Toki cannot easily replace the plane, and though Charles offers similar makes as substitutes, Toki remains distraught.

It’s Nathan who drags him aside, sets Toki on a table, and hands him a bottle of super glue. “Fix it,” he says, pointing at the broken plane, and then drops the instruction manual for the model on the table. Nathan makes Toki read through it and has him pull the plane apart. Toki winces and sniffles as Nathan calmly points out the faults of a rushed job. Toki tries crying, but Nathan quashes any attempt of self-pity, forces Toki to read aloud the steps, and together the two reconstruct the model plane.

“Looks better,” Toki sadly murmurs after three hours of careful review. He tries to pick up the half-completed plane still missing its wheel, but Nathan lightly slaps his hand away from the model. 

He points a finger at the healing wing. “It’s still drying. You pick it up now, and it’ll fall apart.”

Toki is apathetic, peppered with shame and relief as he stares at the slightly lopsided wing and the jagged, uneven line oozing drying superglue. According to the manual, this model is specifically for admiring, not for playing. The longer Toki watches the glue dry, the more apparent it becomes that the tiny, delicate plane he imagined soaring through the skies will never be the same again. 

He sniffs. “Won’ts play with my planes anymores. Don’t wants them to breaks, Nathans.”

“Dude, you can play with your things,” Nathan replies, consoling Toki with a rough pat against his back that drags the man a few inches forward in his seat. “You just gotta learn to take care of your stuff, Toki. Like, be gentle and shit.”

It never occurs to Toki that he needs to be mindful of his actions. Sticks, rocks, snow and imagination did not require hesitation, a tender touch or sleight of hand, but the Japanese robots, model planes and ships, and video games apparently do. Nathan tells Toki all toys come with instructions to follow. Toki doesn’t have to read it all, doesn’t even need to obey all the rules set in the booklets, but if he wants his favorite playthings to last longer, will need to take them into consideration. 

He tries. Toki picks through a box, reads the set instruction part way, but gets bored and eventually loses sight of the goal. A bear is beheaded, another lost to the seas. A robot’s arm pops off from its socket. It cannot be replaced, can’t even be properly glued back without disabling its movement. Toki pesters Charles into letting him take several figurines with him on the jet, loses his favorite one, and learns the cleanup crew already sent the trash bags to the incinerator.

“Ims what you gets for nots taking care of your things, Tokis,” Skwisgaar comments once Toki finishes bemoaning the loss of his precious mecha.

Toki sinks into the hot tub. Bubbles pop around his half-submerged face and Toki fidgits, obsessing over the lost toy that he can technically replace, but can’t. Not really. Skwisgaar tells him it’s just a toy, just another plaything, but Toki remembers winning it after nearly a dozen tries manipulating the robotic arm from the prize machine. It was the first figurine he put together on his own, and it meant the world to him.

He can replace the toy, but the sentimental value is lost forever.

Toki learns his lesson. He reads the “dos and don’ts,” hesitates before jumping on a costly toy, and checks those he’s had his fill of before placing them back on a shelf. He spots wears and tears on older toys he’s forgotten, discovers nicks and dents on those he currently obsessed, and realizes he needs to pay better attention. He learns what is replaceable with money, fixable with patience, and what deserves nothing more than visual adoration. He watches devices, parts and pieces of plastic fall under his less and merciful graces, and he cherishes each one on the journey to the bin. The eighth deady bear tells him he’s on a roll. The twelfth teaches him not everything can be saved, even with the gentlest hands.

The fourteenth tells him to be less afraid of breaking things, because some playthings are designed to be broken.

Magnus arrives to him already broken. It takes a nasty cut from a play session for Toki to notice the damage.

Charles tells Toki Magnus is used, old and beyond repair, but Toki sees something promising in the discarded toy, picks him up, and fills his hollow chest with stuffing: bits of fluff and food, conversations and the occasional touch. He takes his time with this model, adding color to the faded material only when both are ready, and gently places him back on the shelf once the one color is added, tucking him deep into the corner, away from probing eyes.

As far as toys go, Magnus is one of a kind: a plaything of flesh with no obvious, apparent buttons, but programmed with an unlimited set of delightful games, kind lines and tantalizing sounds that arrive with the prompting squeeze or hug. Like the other things filled in Toki’s room, he adores to be played with, be it during the day or night, though the games he suggests vary by the hour, the setting and mood. He’s a device filled with secrets, softs spots that unlock additional features, exciting new sensations and bits of lore that Toki unearths only through careful handling. 

Toki searches, but finds no instruction manual. It’s up to him to make the call and decide how he’ll continue playing with Magnus. Remembering those previous, painful lessons, Toki errs on the side of caution and waits, cherishing his new plaything with delicate hands that discover fragments of his plaything’s complicated past, tender rubs that assure Magnus that there’s nothing wrong with being fixed at their current pace, and a gentle kiss that convinces Magnus to let Toki sew his chest shut. 

His patience pays off, and a recent update has Magnus all the more affectionate, selfishly calling Toki away from the deady bear with hugs and kisses that the stuffed toy simply cannot compete against. He discovers Magnus is a toy that doesn’t mind playing rough. If anything, he loves it. His arms bend further than any of Toki’s figurines, even those with many opposable joints, and Magnus reacts well when Toki pushes him to his limits. Despite his age, he’s quite flexible, and can be fitted into tight spots, tied up and bound, suspended or posing uncomfortably, for quite some time. Even though he’s not made of plastic, Magnus takes a beating. Toki tosses him on the bed, pushes him against the wall, orders him down on the floor, rubs his face against the carpeting till it leaves a red streak, and turns him around just to hear the funny lines and praise Magnus just loves to utter. Magnus likes hugs, but reacts better to pinches, bites and fingers locked around the base of his roots, a hand smacking his upper thigh, a foot against his neck. He doesn’t dent or snap in half, but instead leaves behind bruises, bleeds out from a nostril or cut lip that alerts Toki to be careful. Magnus is a toy Toki wants to last forever. He’s a toy that radiates warmth, a damp sheen that glistens across his skin after a fun-filled session, and despite his protests and insistence of the otherwise, Magnus is a toy that still requires a gentle, loving touch.

A toy that absolutely cannot be replaced.

…

Magnus finds the after-care an annoying feature of their night. It’s a new mini game, a change of pace Toki includes to ensure Magnus separates the rough play from the rest, and so he can take the time to check for large bruises, deep scratches, breaks in skin or strained muscles that require tender loving care. The game is simple, and can take many forms: a few kisses, snuggle, a snack, meal or massage, an elongated hug or simple conversation. It’s turning out to be one of Toki’s favorite games.

Magnus is still adjusting to the rules.

Toki unlatches Magnus’ belt from around his arms, face shadowed but not completely hiding the contemptuous stare that settles on each shaking appendage. A belt does not substitute for a rope, Toki disdainfully concludes as he draws closer to trace fingers over bright red welts that the ends of the stiff leather belt leave behind. The one on the right isn’t so bad, but the left is lined with one long blemish. 

Magnus turns on his side, retracting his arms and trying to kill any mounting concern. “I’ve dealt with worse,” he says through a controlled breath. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

The fine, silken layer of sweat, coupled with a heaving stomach and fresh memories of yells and cries leading to a rapturous climax tell Toki that, even _if_ Magnus is telling the truth, he still needs to clean him up and help him back into the covers of the bed.

“Lets me gets a towel.” Toki leaves the bedroom before Magnus can protest. He ignores sarcastic lines and excuses to calmly gather warm water into a hand towel. When he returns, he finds Magnus near the edge of the bed. He sits somewhat awkwardly, but once their eyes meet, obediently offers his arms up to Toki.

Toki pats gently, reading the occasional twitch or wince of the eye. There are parts of the welt that Toki knows will be gone by tomorrow morning, and portions that appear so red and bright he worries they may be around longer than a day or two. His nail grazes one spot, and Magnus sucks in a sharp breath.

“I thinks you needs some allows-vera,” Toki mutters through a slight frown.

Magnus scoffs. “I’ll be ok. Come on…I ain’t that frail.” He retracts his arms again, covering the stinging welt with his own hand. Magnus faces Toki, challenging his concern with mockery. Toki steadily yanks him back, meeting Magnus’ groan with a gentle kiss to his neck. The hand that holds the towel finds itself wrapped around a tense shoulder blade.

“Dids you pulls a muscle?” he asks, cheek brushing against the gentle throb of a beating artery. 

Magnus sighs above him. “I swear, you treat me like I’m one of your damn stuffed bears.”

Hearing it causes Toki to turn away from Magnus, and over to the old, worn bear resting comfortably on top of a chair covered in folded jeans. He can’t remember what number he gave to Magnus as a gift, but thought it was somewhere in the low twenty range. Of course, this little deady bear got off easy…

Number twenty-six was ripped to shreds by a lawnmower, thirty-one got lost in Norway, and thirty-four Toki nailed to the wall out of boredom.

He thinks of the current deady bear, locked in a small, dark chest, and chuckles deviously at the thought.

Toki kisses Magnus again. “Be happys you ams not.”


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki doesn't mind a little sweat. 
> 
> Tags: Sweat, Heat, Fondling, Alcohol 
> 
> Rating: M

Causing havoc in the city, buying out stores and watching Toki run amok through shoplifting, skipping lines and threatening to have establishments closed for not meeting his ridiculous demands, had run its course. Summer peaked, and Magnus, though delighted by Toki’s whimsical and destructive tendencies, was tired of the walk, being opposed by the rapturous heat, and failing despite his best efforts, to combat against it. Not even the invitation to be rude, berate the clerks and salesmen by the very faces themselves, nor the endless offering (and refusals) of watches, rings, buckles and whatever fancy Toki selected and placed within Magnus’ view, could restore the energy being drained from an increasingly insufferable, but otherwise satisfying, day.  
  
After sending a hood to fetch a diet soda, Magnus decided to end their little shopping spree by flinging a cube in the direction of a security officer. It earned a chuckle from Toki, but as satiating as it was, Magnus’ patience was wearing thin. Hoods approached, more than willing to take Magnus’ bags off his hands, and when they left the second half of the leveled shopping center, Toki promised he would take Magnus to one last place before calling an end to their spree. The sun beat down on them, a blunt and all encompassing-weapon that took its time breaking Magnus and Toki, until neither could tolerate the harsh rays, the weight of their moist clothing, the interior rubbing the nooks and crannies, and succumbed for an immediate reprieve.  
  
Toki wasted little time calling the gears forward, and within five minutes of waiting, a limousine slowed to a still in front of them, and a klokateer merged from within, ready to take their bags and invite them into the dark, heavenly air-conditioned space within.  
  
Magnus was the first to slip inside, hardly giving the gear a chance to respond to his rudely shoving several bags of clothing, music, art supplies and other assortments into his arms. Toki cheerfully climbed in afterwards, muttering an order to keep the partition closed, and air on full blast until they arrived at whatever restaurant Magnus selected for their dinner.  
  
He was lost in a trance, rolling up his denim sleeves as far as he could without constricting movement, fanning himself and staring immodestly at the stocked minibar at the end of the limo, when he picked up on the last of Toki’s comment before turning and watching the door slam shut.  
  
“Dinner?” he asked, eyes lazily glancing about the limo while Toki crawled forward, giggling and raising his palms upright when the engine roared with new life.  
  
“Yeps!”  
  
“Toki, it’s not even four yet.” Magnus sank into the cushioned seat, head falling back and eyes shutting under the steady, welcomed blast of sweet, cold air.  
  
Still smiling, Toki hurriedly took a seat when there came a knock from the glass partition. “Yeah,” he stated aloud, eyes peering over and sending a curious, if not slightly disapproving look in the direction of the driver’s seat. “So we has plenty of times to thinks about what to gets.”  
  
Magnus supplied no response, letting the cold rush continue to soak his drained core while the vehicle began its trek towards nowhere. What a waste of gas. Were it not for their given location, and the distance and long ride to his place, Magnus might have suggested they just head back home. The mere mention of dinner suggested Toki wanted him to select something nearby, or perhaps an establishment he normally wouldn’t visit so that Toki could continue showering him with treasures and spoils. That had been the entire day thus far, and if Magnus knew Toki, figured the continued theme would persist through the rest of the afternoon and evening. Magnus sighed, feeling the vibrations creep past the rubber soles of his boots, up to his aching feet, and within moments, felt Toki’s presence enter his space.  
  
He opened his eyes and found Toki sitting on the cushion neighboring his, pale round face as close as he could get it without getting in the way of the cooled air. He met Toki’s inquisitive look with a deadpan, pinked face with a sink of his brows, parting mouth with an all-too thin line that, for most, proved difficult to interpret.   
  
Then Toki propped up his arms, exposing a cupped glass filled with ice, lemon, and something that looked like iced tea, but most certainly wasn’t.   
  
He took it, feeling the immediate rise race up his arm from the shocking contrast of the icy wet glass, and his tempered fingers. “Thank you.”  
  
“Needs anything else?” Toki inquired, voice uncharacteristically low.  
  
“No.” Magnus took a sip, tasting the smooth alcohol that ignited the back of his mouth and throat. Oh, that was nice bourbon. He attended to another gulp, lids dropping to a squint when the liquid reached his stomach, calming and cooling him down simultaneously. “You?”  
  
“No, ams fine.”  
  
“Sorry about cutting it short.” Magnus stirred his drink, letting the alcohol burn through the single ice cube floating at the center, hoping it would do more to ease the discomfort, instead of merely watering down what was top-shelf bourbon.  
  
“Ams fine,” Toki said, the top half of his body leaning forward to catch Magnus’ stare and show off his bright, cheeky grin before letting the speed of the limo drag him down to the cushion. He fell upon with a practiced grace, arms cradling the back of his head as he hit the extended seat with a flirtatious wink. “Was gettins really warms.”  
  
It was then Magnus became increasingly aware of the number of gifts bestowed upon him, the immediate desire to call forth a vehicle the second Toki registered the hint of displeasure, and the hasty retrieval for a drink, alcohol be damned. A wondrous flutter coursed through Magnus, and he met the man’s giddiness with a gentle blink, legs uncrossing and lap exposed, back reclining into his seat and allowing opening of his jacket to part further, tasting luscious air and watching a glint of predatory curiosity hinge in Toki’s large eyes.  
  
“Going to gets a drinks.” Toki muttered as their darkened chariot made a turn. “You wants anothers?”  
  
They passed under something, a building perhaps, that casted a shadow over the limo. When it left, and the red lighting returned, Magnus was sure he could make out the slightest remains of a blush, front teeth rising from nervously biting a tongue.  
  
Amused, Magnus stirred his drink again. “Sure, I’m in the mood,” he answered, staring at Toki turning, back hunched once he reached the mini bar. Magnus snickered at the shine of exposed spine, licked his own lips, and without thinking, tacked on: “What about you?”  
  
Toki’s head popped upright. “Huh?”  
  
“Nothing.” Magnus laughed, raised his glass at Toki’s ignorance, then returned to finishing off the remainder of the bourbon. Oh, it burned just right, and under the air conditioner, kept the warmth nestled in his chest and stomach.  
  
Toki attended to the drink. Magnus watched, complacent, until he remembered all the nice gifts Toki procured for him, and felt a small tinge of guilt. It wasn’t as bad as it used to be, and Magnus knew there was little point in trying to do the math, imagine some grandiose scenario where he could magically repay Toki back for his extravagant expenditures. That ship had sailed ages ago, and though Magnus found himself eyeing the waters, the ship and wondering if he should navigate it once more, was able to push it aside the second Toki reappeared on his left, raising two glasses between them.   
  
“Thanks for the stuff,” Magnus said, hand reaching outward and lingering over Toki’s, middle and index fingers grazing his appendages with an intended purpose. “Y’know, gifts and all.”  
  
“Nots a problems!” Toki answered, brows creasing and smile straining to maintain some semblance of friendly innocence. “Don’t minds gettins gifts for my bestest pal.”  
  
Magnus huffed. “Right, well, thanks anyways.”  
  
Toki wasn’t offended by his usual standoffish approach. Much like the gifts, there was little point in arguing over something they’d both come to accept as featurettes that, although difficult at times, were ultimately the characteristics that drew them towards one another. No reason for Magnus to be overwhelmed by the sheer enthusiasm that was Toki, nor an excuse for Toki to fumble over less than excited reactions from Magnus, wandering eyes or miniscule smiles.  
  
There was little point in being hung-up over money, age, celebrity status, Dethklok or past misadventures when there were more immediate, pressing matters at hand.  
  
Empty glass resting in a cup holder, Magnus raised his second glass towards the red, tinted light. In his peripheral Toki glowed a vibrant hue of crimson, blood red from the windows casting a shade that brings further attention to the contained, but noticeable craving hiding behind his eyes.  
  
These days, the biggest crux Magnus faced was building a mood, and only because Toki tried so hard to build one it practically turned into a struggle.   
  
With a sly wink, Magnus watched Toki mirror his action and brought the glass to meet with his.  
  
“Cheers.” The glasses clinked.  
  
Magnus was positive Toki’s drink was a front, a possible excuse to earn the right to nestle close, place a hand on his lap, rub his leg with firm, but not entirely suggestive rhythm. Hilarious, given how little it would have taken Magnus to let Toki taste, but accepted Toki’s slow approach was just another trait he not-so-discreetly adored, and paid hardly any mind when he felt the temperature around him start to rise.  
  
Midway into his second drink, their ride smoothened, and Toki placed the glass he carried beneath him and began resting on top of Magnus. Then came the exhale, airy, hot desire that tickled and sent a balmy chill, a small hit of adrenaline coursing across Magnus’ neck. He shut his eyes. It felt good, but Toki’s sighs warmed his face, had his heart pumping for more blood, for another increase in the discomfort Magnus worked hard to remove when he settled under the air conditioner… Ok, so maybe he minded a _little_.  
  
Toki’s hand slid up the front, touched his cooling chest with surprisingly hot fingertips. Today would be the day Toki was careful not to shock him, and instead carefully add on to his weight, wriggle his way nearer and let his hand travel into the shadowed, concealed portions hidden under Magnus’ jacket. A hand drifted across his chest, over his waist and strummed a gentle melody with roughened tips. Like flint colliding against steel, Magnus’ once cool self sparked into a simmer: a small, but prominent flame. Nerves reacted, pumped messages across Magnus’ weary frame to increase the drive, send a clearer message with slightly flushed cheeks and face that burned to touch. The air conditioner fueled him with enough sense to want to respond, crook his neck to the side and invite more affection, but the discomfort in his denim rubbing across his sweaty back, the sore feet and weighed down curls kept him from completely savoring the growing intimacy. The closeness.  
  
Then the driver, for whatever reason, suddenly hit the brakes; Magnus, already positioned at the edge of the seat, slipped and fell off his seat. The cool air vanished, and replacing it was Toki swearing in Norwegian, middle finger poised at the partition before returning to Magnus with a delicate plea. Aside from the startle, there wasn’t anything to fret over, and Toki seemed to pick up on this detail quickly. When Magnus sat himself upright, he already had Toki’s legs blocking each side, and when he backed against the seat, was welcomed with Toki’s large arms pulling him close.   
  
Now Toki sat at the edge, form arching to meet Magnus, arms enclosing and hanging limp over a shoulder, another under one of his arms before gripping, embracing him and masking his senses in a scorching flame that sank and pooled just below his navel once Toki dipped his head into his hair, nose parting locks, breathing in his scent, and, _oh no_.  
  
“Wait,” Magnus said, leaning away, but not quite escaping Toki’s hungry grip. “I, uh–”  
  
He tried moving, but felt the cold shock of the half-filled drink by his side. He drew back, had Toki’s hands trail up his jacket, search and stop when they came across chest hairs. Magnus jolted at the tickle, frown extending when a palm pressed over his flushed, shimmery skin. It melted over him, danced over his rapid heart rate, settled below Magnus’s stomach, raced up his spine and summoned a cold sweat.  
  
Toki returned, mouth agape at heavy, dark hair tumbling over Magnus’ unwilling shoulder. “Ams wrong?”  
  
Magnus watched Toki’s hand remove itself, saw the press of his hair, weighted down from the moisture. Sweat. Body heat. No doubt Toki felt all of this, and yet, another hand continued to drift southward, where things hadn’t yet cooled, and were in the process of coiling, tightening magma rod brimming once a finger traced over the seam. All of this, and Toki holding him in place, legs drawing near, killing space, crushing, entrapping.  
  
Through the distraction, Magnus swallowed. “I’ve been walking all day.”  
  
Toki’s nose pressed against the back of Magnus’ head. “Yes, ands?”  
  
“I’m not exactly peaches and roses right now,” Magnus grumbled, face brimming red. “Y’know, _fresh_?”  
  
Every pore in his body reacting at the confession, which, naturally, made it worse. Toki’s frame blocked any air from hitting him, and Toki’s presence, impassioned sigh, his mouth inhaling spiced scent, musk from a long day of walking, of being under the sun, brought Magnus to a shudder.  
  
With a sigh, Toki yanked Magnus, until his backside was pressed up against the seat and the younger man’s lower abdomen.  
  
“You smells fines,” Toki whispered into Magnus’ ear, then pursed his lips over the bottom lobe, transitioning into a delicate nip.  
  
Magnus shivered. “Oh.”  
  
He fell back against the sensation, lids sinking through the cold rush that shot across, tantalized; Toki’s words convincing nerves to relax, recline and submit to playful hands. Legs dragged across the fabric surface. Leather seat moaned, creasing under Toki’s shifting self. A kiss to the jawline burned Magnus, freezing him in place while the alcohol began its work and helped muffle any remaining concerns about sweat or appearances. He raised an arm, met another forceful kiss, a hand undoing the button of his pants, and dropped it, slumping over Toki’s leg.  
  
Toki’s lips removed themselves from Magnus’ jawline. “Tastes fines, too.”  
  
Caught in-between a pant and a tremble, Magnus could only manage another “Oh,” before falling prey to the hand freeing him, exposing him to the warmed limousine, atmosphere thickened with wanton lust. Magnus brought his arm up once more, only to rest his elbow on top of the leg, glistening face against an open palm. He rested against it, and Toki dove inward, face buried in hickory brown locks, inhales turning more vocal, and touches intensifying.  
  
The limousine drove on, going nowhere in particular, not until Magnus finally gave the word for whatever he was craving. Vibrations quaked underneath, crawled up his tired back which now sank against Toki’s. Desire coupled, doubled the need to be close. A cloudy filter alit, veiled Magnus’ vision as he folded, went limp and relaxed. Muscles twitched, shivered out cold that blanketed the mild blush. Heat bubbled below the belt.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Mhmm.” A hand descended through a separated zipper. “ _Feels_ fine…”  
  
Eyes shut. Through the darkness, Magnus snickered.  
  
No reason to get flustered over a little heat, a bit of sweat.   
  
_Bigger issues at hand_ , Magnus thought, emitting a slight moan, head sinking back and bare nape exposed to an onslaught of teeth.


	3. A Three Course Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus dines on a three course meal. That meal is Toki. 
> 
> Contains: rimming, eating ass, ball sucking, blowjobs
> 
> Rating: E

Afternoon sunlight cascades over the bedroom, splashing a ray of delicious, relaxing warmth across the bed where Toki resides, bare stomach resting on top of the covers, and naked legs spread to accommodate a reclining Magnus. Toki sorts through a small collection of the pictures he took of himself and Magnus earlier in the day, lower lip furling over his teeth as he settles over an image of the two of them nearing the top of the summit from a rather arduous, but pleasurable hike. Behind him, hands roll over his upper thighs, thumbs pressing into, fighting against sore muscles with intimate, but affirming pressure. The dull pain it sends up his spine is nothing compared to the relief that’s released when Magnus hits the right spot, the intense chill and rush of endorphins that crushes the ache, refills Toki’s tired senses with moderate, but controlled excitement.

A drop of water hits the screen. Toki wipes it away, raises his shoulders, catching the ends of his damp, freshly cleaned hair, and with a roll of each side, has some of his drape over his back, saving the screen from further distraction, but sending lukewarm water to trail down the bend. He selects the photo, along with another of them at the top of the small mountain, then tries formulating a short summary of the day to attract as many views, hits and comments from his massive fanbase, when a tongue presses and laps the nestling water, shocking and causing a soft whine to erupt from Toki.

Magnus chuckles above him. “You ok?”

Blushing, Toki responds with a lazy shake of the head. “Yeps. Just surprised Toki, is alls.”

He returns to the screen, mind still a blank for a proper title to their most recent adventure.

The mattress underneath quakes, weight shifting as Magnus brings himself to hover above Toki. “Are you for real?” he asks, more amused than annoyed by the sight.

Toki lowers the screen hiding it from view. “Beens a long days. Needs to updates.”

“Uh-huh.”

Toki’s face lowers with the screen. “Ams fun.”

“Right.” Magnus moves again, and Toki watches his arm lift away from the side, vanishing into the void behind him as the man raises to return to his previous position. “Well, you go have fun…I guess I’ll do the same, with or without you.”

He rolls eyes at the remark. “Be dones in a few minutes.”

“Sure, you will.”

Hands rest on the base of Toki’s spine. Weight adds, doubling over tender muscles softened from a recent shower, initiating a pop that almost makes Toki drop the phone and sink into the sheets. His thumb rolls over the screen, accidently selecting additional photos, and when Toki comes to, feels the release of tension chill his back and weaken surrounding flesh.

Magnus’ hands lower, separating and settling over Toki’s rear, palms cupping each cheek before adding the rest of Magnus’ weight. Toki’s lids drop halfway, mouth dropping to a small oval at the decreasing tension, the buildup of a new pressure that breaks a mild sweat across his raised chest. The mattress shakes, and Magnus moves again. The hands continue to grip Toki, spread him and thumbs invite themselves down the parting, rolling small circles over a fine pink line, with no intent on stopping.

Eyes fixed to the screen, Toki hurriedly submits the photos without a title or summary, then utters a soft whine that teeters between a complaint and satisfying sight. “Magnus.”

“Hmmm?”

Toki drops, elbow sliding and giving as he wipes his face with a balmy hand. “Needs to check slapchats…”

“Then check the damn thing,” Magnus announces, unaffected by Toki’s ordeal. “No one is stopping you.”

“Yeah, buts–”

“No, that’s _me_ ,” Magnus states over Toki’s complaint. “You do your app-thing, I’ll…” He breaks into a mean snicker, and Toki shakes his head at the joke while the bed creaks under the final transition, Magnus slipping down and falling over Toki’s thighs and buttocks.

Toki stutters, pulls and crawls until he reaches the foot of the bed, only to have Magnus resettle over his legs. He picks himself back up, cool air washing over his still-damp form, and promptly opens another app while Magnus continues to laugh and prod at his rear. Pouting, he drops his stare at the multiple updates, pictures and posts left unattended while he was busy hiking and admiring the wildlife. His fingers drifts over the massive number of missed notifications, and as a wide smile forms at the sight of Rockso’s name, the hands return, parting his cheeks once more and allowing thumbs to re-intervene. Thinking himself prepared, Toki tries and ignores the it, scrolls down the many posts which amount to repetitious “yeahs,” but lingers over the multitude of hearts and comments his pal directed his way, until something heated washes over him. Toki stops, eyes widening and body twitching at the hot breath splashing across his rear entrance.

“Uhm.” Toki attempts to look over his shoulder, but the return of the tongue, now trailing down the line, and settling over the puckered flesh, stops him from continuing. His jaw immediately goes slack, eyes break and mind going numb as Magnus licks him, laps at the sensitive flesh with rough, lust-ridden probes from the tip. Both elbows slip, sending Toki down, and giving Magnus permission to part him further, until there was ample enough space for him to effectively lick up taint and contracting opening, leaving behind a wet trail that instantly cools and torments Toki’s shifting attention.

His arms hang over the edge of the bed, phone encased in a tight, hot grip. Toki lifts the phone, and his eyes nervously shift to Nathan’s account, and the few posts either Abigail, or his assistant, posted in his stead. He can make a few comments, send a heart or emoji Nathan’s way to let him know he’s thinking of him, like his (rather plain and unfiltered) pictures of exotic beetles and–

“Ah!” Toki drops the phone. It slips underneath him, getting caught between the covers and his sticking chest. He arches, mouth fully agape at lips enclosing around him, slurping and drenching him in a coating of saliva. Fingers drag, nails dig and scratch. With a shaking jaw, Toki whines another complaint, louder and more muddled. Muscles involuntary flex, shudder under Magnus’ direct, but affectionate contact. The suction is torment enough, but the tongue makes it worse, sending Toki’s imagination flying at the unseen sight of Magnus eating him out, confidently lapping and sucking his ass without any concern. He tries to get away, but Magnus covers his leg, grips and spreads him wide with greedy, possessive hands. His phone vibrates underneath him, alerting Toki of a brand-new notification, but when Toki tries to peel the phone off from him, feels Magnus probe deeper, wet muscle pressed against him, fighting for permission.

He releases a low hum, curling over and letting the subtle beat tease Toki, beckoning him to relax and submit to greater forces. When he doesn’t, it shifts, tongue spreading over and flowing back down the taint, allowing saliva to drip and roll over Toki’s balls, tickling the area with a pleasant, but increasing pressure that forces Toki to drop and grip the blankets. The single bounce that emits from the fall gives Magnus permission to deepen the assault, and with his sharpened tip, pushes through and sucks at shuddering muscles, breaking down walls with a harsh lick, suckle or stab.

Heat emits from every pore, soaks Toki’s body in a cold sweat and heavy fog that he cannot escape. Vision blurs, replaced with an imagination that continues to remind Toki what Magnus is doing, paints him the scene, lets him witness the man’s thin lips rolling over him, mouth parting and teeth grazing over the surrounding area, igniting shivers and rapturous delight. Coarse facial hair tickles his inner cheeks. They, and the rest of his boy, breaks into a passionate sweat, and uncontrolled throbs, head pulsing each time Magnus enters and provides the subtlest bit of friction.

Defeated, he sniffs. “No fairs.”

Behind him, Magnus chuckles, exaggerates it and lets the vocals reverberate down the line, spiraling with the new pressure building up Toki’s trapped, neglected shaft. It begs him to forget the phone, replying to either Rockso or Nathan, and instead, begging for Magnus to flip him over, use that crafty mouth of his to consume Toki’s ailing cock. He doesn’t, instead covers his own to smother the groans oozing from him, heat melting his nerves, sending shocks across the system that make him forget he had a phone to begin with, and submit to the overwhelming sensation. A tongue wriggles, ceases until Toki dares to relax, succumbs to greater desires before proceeding further. A small thing, but its heat burns his inner walls, has Toki biting his lips, fighting to stay loose enough for more.

Another cry, and Magnus begins to carefully drag Toki closer, briefly parting if only to hold him down by the leg and take a moment to observe and admire his work. Toki heaves underneath, gulping fresh and fanning his beet red face while Magnus reaches for what Toki thinks is a bottle of water. A few seconds later, his prayers are answered: Magnus grabs him by the legs and gestures him to help turn himself over. Without a second thought, Toki obeys. Cold air welcomes his chest and face, but his back is met with a moisture that makes him feel dirty, excites and lifts his erection to full mast at the sensation. Toki presses the ball of his palms into his eyes, sighing at the incoming relief, but hears flashes above him.

He lifts his hands, and through a clearing fog, spots Magnus with his phone, camera aimed directly at him.

Confused, Toki pouts. “Whats?”

“Don’t worry,” Magnus said, lowering the phone a little so Toki can make out the wicked smirk spreading from ear-to-ear. “It’ll only be a few minutes,” he taunts, then takes Toki by the leg, lifts it, and snaps another photo.

The loud flash echoes across the room. Toki reflexively jerks away from it, winces at the slippage between his legs, the sensitive knot encircling his entrance, and the flame that burned inside of him when Magnus brought his phone closer to the afflicted scene. Another picture, and Toki calms; yet another, and he relaxes his leg, lets Magnus stretch hi, pull him at his limits to finish collecting images.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” Magnus teases, then drops his phone, letting it bounce and settle on the pillow behind him.

Through a tempered heave, Toki turns away, tries shaking his leg free, only for Magnus to hold him firm by the ankle.

“Ah, ah,” he mutters, hands sliding down Toki’s leg, “don’t be like that. I’m nowhere near done.”

Toki makes a face. “Ams mean.”

“You’ll be eating those words in a second,” Magnus retorts, hand now trailing up Toki’s thigh. He slides down and, licking his upper lip, parts Toki’s shaking legs so that he’s comfortably situated between them.

Toki snickers. “Ams not your job?”

“ _Wow_ , what a smart mouth,” Magnus says, “Let’s see what other, clever little things it can utter.”

He brings a hand around the base of Toki’s cock, thumb pressed and sending a mild pulse up the shaft that makes Toki hiss a sad noise. Magnus laughs, openly relishes in the gasp turned sigh. More fingers curl, gripping and sending wondrous, but small, waves of pleasure up the sensitive organ. Upon the intensifying sensation, Toki brings a hand down, searching for a thick mass of hair to grab and guide to the ailing head. He’s swatted away, and when Toki looks down, see Magnus shaking his head at him.

“Hands behind your back,” Magnus orders.

It’s quite the demand, and Toki accepts the terms of agreement knowing Magnus will draw out the teases and torments, and through a lusty haze, brings his hands underneath his back. Knuckles slip behind him and settle below the curvature of his spine. Toki stares indignantly at the ceiling, impatience coupling and rising while Magnus allowed another set of fingers around his cock.

“Let’s see what gets you off the most,” Magnus announces before lowering and taking the whole of the head into his mouth. Toki fidgets, hips jerking forward to meet the wonderful, wet warmth that consumes him. Swirling tongue, pressure, and heat consumed his senses, sending some relief down the shaft, while also doubling the surrounding pressure. Magnus lowers, removing a hand to consume more of the throbbing cock. He makes quick work, dancing down the prominent ridge, returning to drag itself over the stretched foreskin and overly sensitive arch between the shaft and head.

Toki’s nails dig into the bed, clawing hopelessly at the friction, wanting nothing more than to grab Magnus by the hair, pet and pull at the bobbing motion, the succulent flick of the tip over the crest before suctioning around the opening. Legs spread, Toki feel hands slide down his inner thigh, returning to his sloppy little entrance, and with a mild prod, a thumb begins to caress and draw circles around it, causing it to shiver and pucker at the intrusive massage.

“Oh, _fucks_.” Toki winces, feels Magnus smile around him before lifting. He gasps, feels the cool air engulf him, and when he brings his head up to see, notices Magnus taking a quick drink from his bottle, eyes lidded and carefree.

Toki whines. He rolls them in response. Toki falls back on the bed and hears another chuckle, nastier this time. Magnus falls back, grabs Toki’s leg, and buries himself in that small gap between his dick and balls.

“Let’s try another,” Magnus murmurs. Toki closes his eyes, relieved at the comment, but jumps when Magnus’s part, but continues southward, tongue encircling one of his balls.

His eyes open wide, and he jolts, entire body jerking forward when Magnus sucks him into his mouth. It’s an incredibly overwhelming sensation, and Toki goes silent, rigid as Magnus starts to hum. The vibrations make him gasp, break into a furious sweat. His heart races, and Toki faces the growing knot, the race and molten energy storing beneath his abdomen. Magnus sucks, and he feels the pressure surmount and build up the shaft. His cock twitches, starts to drip hot liquid from the burning tip when Magnus makes another sound. Fingers returns to prod at his anus, and Toki cries out. They tease him, wiggle at the entrance, come so close to breaking through, slipping inside and ruining Toki. He sees them rolling over him, tormenting him with the threat of entry, but always stopping short to torture him with the mouth loudly switching between on ball to the next, giving Toki no reprieve or escape from the immense pleasure, and with his body already so sensitive, couldn’t hand when Magnus fully engulfed the second. He cries out, tries kicking, but Magnus quickly attends to it, stopping a second to reposition Toki’s lower half on his side. Magnus holds a leg up before returning to the afflicted area, but not before licking his lips and snickering at the mess he’s made of Toki.

“Where are your hands?” he asks, aware that Toki’s current situation leaves him open to succumb to selfish desires. It’s such a mean question. Toki sniffs at it, lifts the one hand not being used to support himself, and tucks it close to his chest. Magnus grins. “If I see it below the bellybutton, I stop, got it?”

Toki nods in compliance. “Yeps…”

“Good.” Magnus gives him a little pat on the leg before returning, and Toki lets out a soft moan when Magnus’ mouth returns to his rear, heavy breathing taunting his entryway.

“Just wants to comes, please,” Toki pleaded, hand forming a desperate fist.

“Then do it,” Magnus says, then returns to eating Toki out.

With the current position, Toki can make out part of Magnus’ face, his barely open eyes focused on the task. It makes things so much worse. Toki can’t escape from it, can’t run away from Magnus sinking further, lapping and already pushing its way in, filling Toki with that small, but heavenly prominent heat.

“Needs more…”

Magnus snickers through the mess, making noisy slurps that engross Toki’s vivid imagination. He can barely see Magnus anymore, but feels him stabbing at his core, dragging him further to the wonderful release. Envisions his tongue assaultings him, body qualing and relaxings around Magnus, eager to be filled and satisfied. Toki’s free hand drops, fingers splayed and aimed at his aching erection. The head glistens, still wet and oozing viscous fluid. His cheeks burn at the sight, so close, but forbidden to touch. Magnus feels good inside of him, but it’s not nearly enough.

Toki sobs another plea. “Magnus, _please_.”

His head drops back, eyes shutting and concentrating on the friction Magnus is providing. The pressure crushes him, is so close to consuming him, but there’s something missing. He needs more.

Finally, movement. Magnus shifts, taking a breath, and brings a hand to Toki’s stiff cock. He lets out a sigh, exhales so deeply it takes a moment for him to react to the unique combination of hands rolling up his shaft, and Magnus sucking and licking his entrance.

“Oh, ohhhh.” Toki thrusts weekly into Magnus’ hand, welcomes the increasing grip and thumb pressed over the ridge. The hand coincides with the tongue, matching in rhythm and speed. Toki bites his lip, covers his stupid grin as he relaxes, silently prays for Magnus to return, fuck him with his filthy mouth while jerking him off. “Oh-oh, wow… _wee_.”

Toki floats in bliss, breathing turning into a short pant, hips fighting to jerk and sway into Magnus’ grip, or sink into his mouth and be owned by a mere tongue. The room fills with his whimpers, elongated moans that smother the sounds Magnus consuming him, suction parting and returning to swollen, wet flesh.

“S-so…” He loses the remaining words. Magnus pushes deep inside of him, and Toki’s trembles, squeezes harder than he should, and the knot inside of him rises. The pressure arrives in a maddening wave, approaching slow, but now impending. His cock is fire, dripping and stiff, and when Magnus drags his hand up the shaft, feels the white, flashy aftermath begin to fill at the base. Toki sees it, his entire body senses it, and his legs go rigid. His hungry little hole puckers, goes loose and twitches for more.

Magnus hums a chuckle, drags his tongue up Toki’s taint, and as he increases the speed of his hand, turns Toki on his back and purses his lips over the balls. The threat alone breaks him. His heart skips a beat, cock shoots a small load across his chest, and Toki gasps.

“Magnus, noes…”

Then Magnus swallows him and laughs. Its torture, it’s hell, and it kills any other senses Toki possesses, rendering his mind numb. Toki yelps, voice breaking into an aimless slurry of rapid breathing, and the wave finally reaches him. It hits hard. Toki sucks in a gulp of air, only to immediately let it out in the form of a sharp cry. His hips attempt to thrust, and his legs stiffen, snap and enclose around Magnus. Somewhere, amid his rapturous flurry, Toki realizes what he’s doing, knows it’s wrong, feeling Magnus suffocating around him, but continues to hold on, letting hot, gasping air hit all those delicate, used spots, tantalizing him while he cums. His cock bobs up, spills over him in hot, powerful jettisons that land across Toki’s stomach, chest and chin.

Toki collapses into the bed, messy chest heaving as he struggles to maintain his vision. His body flies, drifts into soft clouds while breathing starts to slow. Muscles ease, and his legs flop, free Magnus from his selfish grip.

He rises. “Damn,” he mutters, hand rising to fix his sore jaw.

“Sorries.”

“I ain’t complaining,” Magnus insists, and when Toki glances, is sure he sees a smile through the gaps of his fingers. “Oooh. Now here’s something.”

Magnus turns away, leaving Toki to drift alone in his euphoric haze. Cold blurbs strike him. Remembering the mess, Toki blinks, drops his tongue to his bottom lip, and tastes a bit of himself. He makes a face. No wonder Magnus is so happy.

Dazed, Toki lies quietly while Magnus asks him to smile for the camera. He stares up, face still red, covered in sweet all the monikers of strain from several minutes of oral torment, and Magnus raises another hand.

“Do that thing you always do,” he says, eyes on his phone. Toki watches a finger swipe at the screen and wonders if he’s being recorded. “You know, the peace sign? Yeah, do that for me… _perfect_.”

Toki’s eyes flutter, lip trembling into an immodest smile under the bright flash of Magnus’ phone. He sees Magnus light up, hears him snicker each time his thumb hits the screen and captures Toki posed.

“I’ll take good care of these.” He says after taking a nice collection for himself. Toki merely licks his drying lips at the remark, signaling Magnus to reach for the water bottle. He offers it to Toki first, a kind gesture that makes up for the tender rub already becoming prominent between his legs. Magnus sits close as Toki nurses the bottle. “You okay?” he asks, concerned.

“Y-yeahs…” After a few gulps, he sighs, and tastes bits of himself drifting and settling over his mouth.

“Good,” Magnus says, smiling. He gets close, and Toki wonders if it’s a kiss or the bottle Magnus wants, but when Toki raises the latter up, meets a dark, treacherous stare.

“Uhm.”

“I haven’t finished yet,” Magnus states, grin widening at the sight of Toki’s bewilderment. “And, by the looks of it–” Magnus drags a finger up Toki’s neck and chin, picking up the slippery remains of his orgasm. Magnus raises his fingers up, letting it get caught between three appendages before dropping it to coat his neglected cock. “You’ve plenty of things to snack on.”


	4. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's Magnus' turn to suffer. 
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Tags: Bound, gags, butt plugs, shibari, orgasm denial 
> 
> for a tumblr prompt: “You look good all soaking wet.” / “Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.”/ “Please? I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Goings to use the showers, be backs in twenty minutes.”

It was the last thing Toki said to Magnus before leaving him, arms and legs bound and held together with soft, baby blue cotton rope. Designed not to bruise, but containing a firm enough hold that Toki was plenty confident in when he stood back from the bed, admiring the secure knots from a successful hog tie. In most cases, Magnus minded the color of rope Toki surprised him with, but today found himself in eager spirits, and quickly got into position, legs and arms up in a sacred offering to his god.

And Magnus had been such a good sport about it, too, which Toki considered when he declared the length of his upcoming absence. Magnus knew it, because Toki said it with some small displeasure regarding the brevity of his torment. Still, given the  _ last _ round, Magnus was thankful. He kept that relief hidden, never giving into emotion as Toki circled the bed, arm reaching for some toys left resting near the foot of the bed. Toki refrained from anything intense, choosing a more traditional route, and left Magnus stuffed with a simple plug that burst in a strong, but predictable rhythm, a ball gag and, of course, a blindfold to cover his eyes.

The world Magnus entered was immediate, cruel and unforgiving. In the darkness, Magnus warped under the inner vibrations, rapid pulses riding up his spine, growing with each tremble and settling into a wonderful throb nestling within his abdomen. He shook, jerked, but kept neatly in place, a slave to the toy until toki’s return.

Before abandoning him, Toki made sure to supply some minor touches, sliding hands over the man’s parted buttocks, thumbs rolling inward and settling on top of the toy. A gentle push at the flared bottom right as it started its short, but intense cycle made Magnus jolt, grunt into his mouth where the gag snuffed it into a mere muffle. The pressure rolled across his inner walls, spread him further, made his body quake into a burst of shakes, rapid and seemingly unending. Satisfied by the reaction, Toki refrained a giggle and, after surprising the man once more with a passing kiss, departed the hotel bedroom for the hot water running and filling the tub.

Toki left Magnus of his own accord, resting on his stomach, legs lifted, but barely parted, keeping the plug snug and trapped within. Twenty minutes under hot, steamy water, unraveling time with a series of hums and songs that helped make up for the impending phone alarm, the sounds of Magnus squirming, fighting against the increasing pressure and helplessness to soothe and relieve himself from it. Twenty minutes of Magnus alone in the dark, left wondering how much time he had to endure the growing throb, the nearing, but unreachable climax. He fretted, broke into a fervor of cold sweats as the muscles inside him shook, loosened and contracted under the electric plug, squeezing the toy and relishing in the temporary relief the rub brought when the pressure hit just the right spot. Each break was fleeting, a distant memory compared to the extended torture it brought. The sheets underneath turned damp as he jerked, arms and legs turning sore from the bend, the struggle and wear. He huffed, groans smothered under the gag’s barrier. In the backdrop of his torment, Magnus heard Toki wash himself, imagined him smiling under a colorful layer of sweet, bubbly soap, and Magnus relished the thought of his boyfriend cleaning himself so well, while he soiled the hotel sheets in sweat and cum.

At his return, Toki was welcomed to quite the sight. Having taken his time drying, Magnus’ torment took a turn from tolerable to infuriating. The plug pulsed, rubbed the swelling opening now completely covered in a sheen of sweat. Magnus was no longer on his stomach, but had fallen on his side, erection exposed and already leaking a healthy amount of glistening precum from its tip. Lost in the throes, Magnus’ arms and legs turned numb, and the rest of his body was in the process of going cold, white and irrelevant, leaving his mind with nothing but the dark and dreaded vibrations torturing his limited existence.

Through the desperate, smothered moans, Magnus heard Toki approach, an unseen, but detectable figure that hovered over his pathetic form.

Then, a hand graced Magnus’ presence. He jolted, entire body falling under an uncontrolled shake as Toki brought his hand down his waist. Under the influence of the rope, the struggle appeared minute, but the sensation drove Magnus insane. With nothing to see, Magnus was stuck with the terrible rhythm keeping him on the edge. His nerves were shot, overly sensitive from the deprivation of so many of his senses, and overstimulation of that single one. The moment Toki trailed down his ribs, rippled across the curve of his waist, and finally stopped and gripped the shape of his hip bone, the pressure grew too much.

Magnus moaned into his gag. He shuddered, felt the rub of the rope drag over his chest, and his cock throb, releasing a bit of the cum that was building at the base.

“Looks at you,” Toki’s voice tenderly replied through the sound of Magnus' cries, his heartbeat coating his eardrums with the sound of its rapid beat. “Ams only started usinks my fingers and you ams already shakinks.”

Magnus eyes threatened to roll back at the laughter, erection happily rising high at the thought of mess he already left behind. The hands returned, holding Magnus down, gripping his ass and rough massaging each check, pressing them together and taking delight when a new rhythm, a faster set of vibrations and pulses, now traveled up Magnus’ rear. He yelped into the gag, tongue sliding across the rubber ball as he bit down. Toki flipped him back on his stomach, forcing his erection down against the sticky comforter, stomach on top of dampened sheets. He pushed Magnus’ cheeks together again, and all Magnus could see under the blindfold was the entire toy quaking within him, owning his exhausted, hungry hole.

Then, the pulse ceased. Fingers grabbed the tip. Magnus shuddered, felt the warning tug, and relaxed. Despite facing the dark, he shut his eyes, bit the gag again to hide the grin when Toki began to pull. A wet pop consumed his sight. White and cold filled the gap, sending another burst of cold shivers across Magnus’ body.

“Oh wowee.” Fingers prodded his entrance, sliding down the lubed, wet entry with an unrefined ease. A thumb rubbed, teased Magnus with the idea of entering, promising to get him off and bring an end to his suffering. His hips shook, muscles shamefully succumbing and gripping Toki’s fingers at the thought, as if to plead for further molestation. Once inside, Magnus shook again. Body jerked, hungry for the friction, that desperate trigger to set and get him off.

Under the curling fingers, Toki giggled. “Ams like a girls! Magnus!”

The insult barely registered, and when Magnus finally brought himself to recognize it, ignored it in favor of letting Toki enthusiastically fuck him with those dexterous appendages, grunting at the roll, the supple burst of heat and rhapsody the middle and index ignited each time it struck him. He clenched his muscles, but ultimately submitted, and let Toki practically get on top of him and continue to prod, stopping each time Magnus’ body got too hot, broke into another cold sweat, and started leaking from his wailing cock.

Like the toy from before, it quickly became too much, but where Magnus could at least predict the incoming pulse of the toy Toki proved to be too good at his work. He stopped fingering right as the pressure started to melt into that heated wave, and when Magnus dared trying achieving climax without the stimulation, was flipped on his back, and had a hand grip tight around the upper half of his shaft. Blind and bound. Magnus only whined into the gag, breathing hitched at the sharp pain that lessened the erection, but kept the tensions in his abdomen at an all-time high.

Toki tugged the rope, pulling at Magnus’ wrists and ankles.

“What do you thinks, Magnus?” he said, releasing part of his clasp on Magnus’ head. “Wants to comes todays?”

Through the darkness, Magnus watched Tokis’ hand reconfigure, lessening his terrifying hold to gracefully trail down the neck of Magnus’ sensitive cock, tearing through the pain and reigniting the flame with a pleasant hum of friction. 

“Likes that, rights?” Toki asked. Magnus agreed with a frantic nob, tried smiling with the gag as fingers curled around the shaft and started to roll up, tugging foreskin up the head. “Oh, buts last times you complains when I slows down.”

The sudden reminder brought about a frightened shiver. The hand vanished, and Magnus yelped into the gag when the pull returned, this time at the base of his scalp, and in the form of fingers gripping his head into place.

“Wants to comes, rights?” Under the hot flash of pain, Magnus froze, intent on absorbing each word. Another hand appeared, trailing up his neck. “Will you be goods and listens to Toki?”

The hand rose stopping at the ball of the gag. With a shift, it disappeared, returning behind the base of Magnus’ neck. It worked at the strap holding the gag in place. Saliva built at the anticipation, cock rising stiff in eager defeat, mind complacently aware of what it would say once Toki freed his mouth.

“ _Wells_?” Toki asked, voice carrying a grin. He pulled the gag away from Magnus, chuckling at the pant that ruptured through him.

“P-please?” Magnus gasped, sucking in fresh air and feeling his cock throb, bob over his bare abdomen and the imaginative sight of himself pleading, hair knotted under a firm grip, and arms and legs bound like an animal offered up for slaughter. “I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Hmmm.” The pressure from his crown persisted while Toki took his time mulling over the words. Then, his hold ended, and he pushed Magnus away, let his roots and hair sway and fall over him as he tumbled back into the bed. Magnus’ arms and legs gave off a dull memory of pain that was immediately drowned under the cacophony of groans soaring through his lips at the sudden hand motioning up and down his shaft. Each jerk was quick, rough and with the intent to drive Magnus off the edge. Locked in place, he swayed his hips a few meager inches, making the most of each sad thrust before his arms and legs stopped him from going any further. 

Then, Toki removed his hand. Startled, Magnus froze, head turning to meet the sound of the bed shifting, mattress groaning as Toki reached for something across the bed.

“Sorries,” Toki said while Magnus trembled. “You looks goods all soakinks wets.”

Magnus didn’t like how sad Toki sounded. He carried the same tone right before punishment, and last Magnus checked, didn’t warrant anything of the sort.

Still, he swallowed. “Toki?”

“Shhh.” A hand brought itself over Magnus’ mouth. “No talkinks withouts permissions…”

Toki pushed him back into the bed, back on his stomach.

“So goods…” He practically heard Toki licking his lips, see those devious eyes filling with terrible ideas. “How abouts I makes you waits a _bits_ longer?”

Magnus locked his jaw at the suggestion. Before he could think to protest, consider uttering the safe word, a hand returned over his buttocks. Accompanying it was the tip of something round and flared, already slippery with lube.

“Ones more rounds. Sees how much longers you can lasts…” The slippery sheen of silicone and lubricants traveled downward, parting Magnus once more, teasing his entrance with a tickle of the toy’s wet tip.

The toy pushed against him, head finding ease in breaking Magnus apart. Were it not for Toki’s hand smothering him, Magnus might have screwed himself, and uttered a faint sound.

Then, the hand lifted, and Magnus was left in the dark, pressure returning and filling his guts with pitted heat, and Toki godly presence above, observing and awaiting his next move.

“This times, no gags. Remembers, no talkinks, okays?”

Toki sounded so hopeful, excited at the prospects.

Exhausted or not, Magnus knew better than to let him down.


	5. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Toki slip away to get some much needed cuddling. 
> 
> Tags: blowjobs, loud sex, mild humiliation, broom closets
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Tumblr prompt: “You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”

The venue didn’t come with separate changing rooms, a problem that only arose once Magnus arrived early, klokateers at his side, and wearing a fanciful grin that brought about a sudden awareness of just how long it had been since either saw one another. A single dressing room for all members Dethklok to share, and with just over an hour before the show, developed into a serious matter that Toki desperately wanted solved. Magnus shared his sentiment, and as Abigail managed the various groups of hooded servants to finalize the set and pyrotechnics for the upcoming show, pulled Toki away by the back of his collar, then by the hand as they snuck out of the crowded meeting room.

Sanctuary arose in the form of a broom closet nestled in the hallway, and in the hustle of gears racing to their stations, Toki and Magnus slipped inwards and, upon discovery of there being no lock, shoved a sign under the latch and hoped for the best. Toki ended up against the wall not much later, Magnus’ on his neck, leaving behind fresh trails of bruises that Toki feared his makeup wouldn’t cover. He cried a quick protest, but when a group of klokateers stomped by, briefly halting the session before letting that rush shift into a sudden thrill.

“Oh, _ohhhh_!”

Toki squirmed, clenching the bottom of his raised shirt while Magnus pinched his nipples, thumbs rolling over the nubs before bringing them down with the index. Alarmed, Toki tensed at the building pressure, his weight shifting from the heels of his boots to his toes right as Magnus blew air across goosepimpled flesh. 

“ _God_ , look at you. So desperate.” Magnus wetted his lips before sucking the firming numb while Toki stifled another cry. Teeth grazed the nipple, tickling and stirring his heart. Blood raced across his frame, and Toki threw his head back, letting it rest against the wall as Magnus feasted on him.

It’d been so long since he'd received this attention. The girls were nice, but Magnus was the only one who knew where to touch him, how good it hurt to have him bite him between suckles, moan into his chest and send vibration down his stomach. Muscles tightened, quivered as Magnus brought a hand down, trailing it over quivering muscles, snicker muffled under his nursing lips while his fingertips summoned louder pleas and twisting jolts from Toki.

Toki lifted his shirt higher, using a portion of it to help cover his whines as Magnus turned to bring attention to the other nipple, his other hand traversing its slow, agonizing descent. Toki sighed at the warmth surrounding his body, the familiar touch that made him think of the apartment, of days off from work spent lying on the couch, in bed, coiled around Magnus. The comforts provided by the closet hardly compared to the old mattress he and Magnus played on, but the recognizable sound of Magnus’ low hum as he expertly undid the belt buckle without leaving Toki’s chest, teeth still taunting his starving body with gentle warnings, nearly brought Toki back to that tranquil space. Magnus kissing his stomach, stopping his work to grab and suck and mar Toki’s body with hickies, replacing faded, forgotten marks with fresh bruises, and laughing about it, distracted him enough he nearly forgot where he was.

This wasn’t something any girl could do, master within the span of a few hours. Only Magnus could lap his tongue over his belly button, make him gasp under his breath, coarse beard brushing over his tummy trail. No one else figured how ticklish his sides were, and how easily it was to take advantage and bring him to a cold sweat by simply sliding a thumb down, tracing his structure and leaving Toki weak between the knees.

“Magnus!”

“Mmm. Say my name,” Magnus murmured, carefully lowering to his knees. “Let me know how damn needy you are. How bad you want me.”

His hands returned to the front of Toki’s pants. The subtlest change of temperature was plenty to get Toki’s already filling cock to immediately harden with anticipation.

“Wants it so bads,” Toki whined, uncaring of how he sounded. His body missed the touch, the shared friction, sharp cheekbones nuzzling his abdomen, Magnus’ voice growling his name while fishing his cock from his pants. His head dropped at the idea, catching Magnus licking his lips as he drew Toki’s erection out from his boxer briefs. There was a sparkle in the older man’s eyes when it bobbed out, lighting up and drawing forth a salacious grin before taking the shaft into his eager hands.

Now _that_ was a sight. Toki bit the bottom of his smiling lip, only to break into a soft, but audible sigh at the loving touch.

“You've been wanting this for a while now, haven’t you?”

Toki covered his eyes with the ball of his hands. His shirt fell, draping crookedly and displaying an array of freshly made wrinkles.

“ _Magnus_.” Toki filled the room with a loud complaint.

“Is _this_ what you want?” Magnus asked, bringing the tip of Toki’s ailing erection up to his open mouth, hitting it lightly against the top of his outstretched tongue.

Even the slightest connection between himself and Magnus’ proved too much for Toki to merely accept. The grip of the hand, bounce of his dick at the opening of Magnus’ mouth was such a frustrating tease. His head was already wet, moist with yearning and wanton desire, and when Toki dared to meet Magnus’ eyes, saw the cruel intention hiding behind his iris.

Magnus was going to make him beg for it, and Toki, starved for the attention, was more than willing to satisfy the demand.

“Yes,” Toki confessed under a heavy exhale. “ _Please_ , Magnus.”

“Please, _what_?”

Through a crooked, nervous smile, Toki replied, “Sucks Toki’s dick.”

Magnus snickered. “Well, because you’ve been so polite…”

He pushed his lips out, parting them slightly before slurping up the head. Toki yelped, feeling the sudden heat surround him, the suction and tantalizing welcome of Magnus’ tongue lapping at the slit. Hand gripped the base, thumb rolling circles over the arch. Magnus sharpened his tip, dragging over the tiny split and drawing out an elongated, high-pitched whine. Caught in the heat, and mind fraying from the increasing suction, Toki dropped his hands, taking Magnus by the head, and though he didn’t force the man any further, tried coaxing him into taking more of his aching erection.

Magnus bobbed his head in return, playing with the bulbous head and letting his tongue travel across its shape, sending Toki into a loud frenzy. Then he drew back, and that suction started to travel down Toki’s neglected shaft. It piled up, adding to the tension before Magnus began his descent down Toki’s cock, taking as much as he could without disrupting the flow of the current rhythm. Toki sucked a sharp inhale, letting out an airy gasp and combing shaking fingers through messy dark brown and graying curls. Magnus slurped down the rest of his cock, head motioning up and milking streams of precum, and sinking further each time he returned, reaching closer to the opening of Toki’s underwear.

The encompassing heat made Toki moan aloud. It was a sweltering, svelte hug that had his hips shaking, ready to rock forward and face fuck the man at any given moment. Instinctively, Toki gripped Magnus by the curls, tangling his fingers and giving the mildest tug to get Magnus to look him in the eye. A quick, shared stare, and Magnus lids fluttered, straightened to a narrow, fine line before bringing his lips into a messy smile. It was all the permission Toki needed to burrow his fingers into the dark-brown roots, holding Magnus in place and waiting for his hands to greet his sides before starting off with an evened, shallow thrust.

Toki whimpered, face contorting into a shameless grin as he started to fuck Magnus in the mouth, head reclining to the wall as he brought the man’s head against the base, crying a noise when lips furled and suctioned, mouth tightening and encasing him in a welcoming embrace.

“Oh, _wowee_ , Magnus!” Toki sighed before picking up the pace. “You feels really goods!”

Beneath him, Magnus grunted a noise that traveled right up his dick, passed the base and added to that already massive desire building and preparing for release.

“Oh, _Magnus_.” Toki petted the man’s head as he swayed into him. “Loves it...loves you’s so much.”

He felt another smile form around his base as he continued to fuck Magnus. He felt the throngs burst in him, and with it, pushed the back of Magnus’ head into him, cock spilling small shots of precum near the back of the man’s throat. Some relief, but not nearly enough. With Magnus struggling to swallow that final burst of clear ejaculate, Toki squirmed and fought against turning rough. The head of his cock was on fire, dripping and begging to go deep and have Magnus choke on him.

Toki bit a finger as Magnus withdrew, gasping for breath and to wipe away that tempting sight of drool and precum running down the corners of his mouth. He clicked his teeth together, giving his jaw a break before raising his stare to Toki. With a flick of his finger, he slurped up the remaining fluids from his fingers.

Toki nearly broke at the sight. “Oh, fucks.”

_“Toki?”_

Both heads turned towards the door.

_“Tokis, where did you’s goes?”_

Toki’s eyes gaped at the small, feeble yellow sign barely holding the latch in place, then at the door itself and beyond it, to the muffled sounds of his bandmates calling for him.

_“Toki, where the hell are you hidin’?”_

Toki sucked a sharp breath; not at the nearing sound of Pickles’ voice, but at Magnus who returned to finish sucking him off. He gripped and stroked Toki with a new vigor, bent on edging Toki to climax, not giving a moment’s peace as he worked the shaft, mouth sucking and draining any fluid spurting or dripping out.

“Magnus!” Toki yelped, then hurriedly covered his mouth with his hands. Through a strained, muffled voice, he uttered, “Gots to stop.”

“Shhh.” Magnus warned, breaking from his work. “You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught,” he whispered, holding Toki’s brimming, brightly hued glans to his lips as though it were a microphone

Toki’s jaw dropped. “B-buts, that ams no fair-ah! Ah, _ohhh_ …”

Magnus head bobbed up and down, making Toki forget where he was momentarily and draw out another, pleased moan.

_“D’ja hear that?”_

_“Hear what?”_

Panic returned when Toki picked up on the clear voices belonging to Nathan and Pickles. No, there was no way they could see him like this. Magnus deep-throating him, and so well that Toki felt the pull, the expanding tension that was about to snap. He couldn’t face Nathan like this, with his pants down his hips, and the flap of his undergarments now wet with spit and sweat. Couldn’t fathom– _ohh_ –could imagine Pickles’ face if he walked in and saw Magnus taking his entire length like it was nothing. Sucking him so hard. Sucking him so good, because Magnus missed him that bad. _Wanted_ him so bad.

“A-ah…”

Toki smothered his mouth with a hand, other clenching the back of Magnus’ crown, netting a clump of hair as he broke and fell into shallow sways. He shut his eyes and, under the labored breaths and wet sounds, was sure he could make out large boots nearing the door.

What would they say? What would Nathan and Pickles do if they saw Magnus gripping his dick, swallowing it, swallowing his cum? Toki shook under the pressure, the deepening anxiety, and that odd thrill that coursed through his blood. His hearing damped, filling with the racing beat of his heart and the boots neared, and at Magnus glaring up at him, daring him to finish without uttering a sound. Magnus pulled up, letting his tongue slide and torment that sensitive ridge, then dropped back down, closing his throat around Toki.

Toki crushed his hands against his mouth, smothering whimpers as he jerked forward, hips in tandem with Nathan’s stride, and shooting his cum into the back of Magnus’ crushed throat. His body jerked, entire being falling into a blanket of delight as Magnus froze, reducing himself into a sensation Toki didn’t want to let go. He wanted to pull Magnus by the hair, hear him grunt and struggle to consume the heavy loads of his collected torment, thank Magnus and love and return the favor, but kept his hands firmly pressed against his mouth, eyes on the door and the shadows that flickered in front of it. The sounds, movement on the other side intensified every contraction, each spurt that hit and spilt out of him, and as Toki began to sink into the final stage of bliss, heard the conversation on the other side of the door:

_“Pickles, the closet? Really?”_

_“Yeah, yer probably right…”_

Relief washed over him, and Toki sighed. He dropped his weighted arms, taking Magnus and leading the man back up to meet him. Toki reached to fix some lifted, messy strands of hair, mouthing the word “sorry” over and over while Magnus shook his head, smiling indicating he wasn’t the least bit offended. Through his foggy lens, Toki recalled there being a time limit, and knew he’d likely needed to part soon if his friends were searching for him. Toki cleaned a salty stream from the corner of Magnus’ mouth, tasting himself and wondering how long they’d need to wait before either could sneak passed without being seen.

_“I swear, if Magnus convinced him to play hooky before a show…”_

“ _Ya gonna fuck ‘em up?”_

“Too late,” Magnus stated aloud, stained lips immediately crushed and silenced with a panicked, but hungry, kiss.


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mmm, good morning to you too."
> 
> Magnus wakes up to a morning surprise. 
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Tags: Trans!Magnus, oral sex, consensual somnophilia

There was an abundant, growing knot, twisting and wetting slumbering nerves with each enthused stroke, when Magnus finally stirred. A needy throb that radiated between his legs, rousing him from his sleep, and into a divine haze that only brought attention to the powerful yearning growing in and around him. Caught in an entanglement of his own hair, Magnus brushed some wild strands away from his face, lids contracting under a warm ray of light from half-opened blinds, only to be ensnared in yet another, less controlled jolt. A delightful twitch, and a hot, contracted pull around his cock made him turn from daybreak’s glow, and towards the sheets.

Not quite alert, Magnus reflexively retracted a sweaty leg, only to discover both were fixed in a powerful hold. Lips folding around him, and Magnus blindly reaching the side of the bed to discover Toki wasn’t resting beside him, helped bring some clarity to light before he was hit with another intense shake, this time deeper and waking a terrible hunger. Another slither, a hot tongue breaking away to greet the sensitive area with a morning kiss, alerted him there was nothing to fear.

Magnus huffed, drawing his head back into the pillow as Toki picked up on his current state and, releasing a leg, brought a hand into Magnus’ inner thigh. It crept over the stiffened, taut muscles, tickled curled hairs before disappearing, lost from thought as Magnus sighed and rolled his hips into a welcoming mouth. Then, fingers slipped between him, slickened with his own fluids, and as Toki hummed a noise, sank into Magnus. Then came the spread, appendages swimming, fighting against crushing muscles. Smiling, Magnus bit his lips before sinking into the covers, floating in a daze while Toki rubbed against that sensitive mound. Still trapped in a hold, Magnus squirmed at the additional stimulation, that luscious feel of thick fingers motioning him closer with each drag. His back arched, hands searching for the source of his disturbed rest, and that starving sensation that was consuming his thoughts while Toki sucked and fingered him. He met with soft, brown hair, bringing Toki as close as he could without smothering him.

Lacking shame, Magnus swayed into Toki, heaving airy sighs at fingers calling him forward, summoning a dangerous rock that resulted in minor smacking and groans from Toki underneath. Those uneven, unrefined melodies struck Magnus’ chords, tugged at each string until he was sure he would snap. He drew back, lids fluttering at the unseen sight of his body embracing the unending, teasing massage that sent stars across his vision. Friction racked him, round tips tormenting him as Toki slipped, slid across beating muscles, drawing out a racing heartbeat that burst across Magnus, blurring his moans under a frantic rhythm.

The sun’s rays cast over his squinting eyes. Magnus shut them, and he saw the tightening spring coiled inside of him, witnessing himself clenching, suppressing fingers under his needy grip. He felt his own expression, strained and red-faced, and rocked back into Toki, welcoming every little pull and flick provided. Jaw sank as he felt that heavenly burn, magma coming to a rise and resulting in a wet, heated flush. Toki pressed his rolling fingers up against Magnus, turning stars into comets with just his middle and index, bringing a quake that caused the entire bed to join Magnus with his increasing groans and labored sighs.

A burst of chills conquered him. That impending loss of thought soon arrived, and with it, a flood of mind-numbing, white bliss.

Barely awake, and Magnus gasped a sharp, uneven cry. He whispered Toki’s name, crushed the man as he drew his legs close, beating strength with his selfish rocks. Vision blurred as he arched, body locking into place and falling victim under the rapid motion of Toki’s thrust, each one expanding and strengthening his intense, internal spasm. Caught in the throes, Magnus’ hands traveled upwards, along the pulsing waves, stopping once at his neck when the first sign of warmth began seeping out from him, then up again to run shaking fingers over his brow and through his tangled hair at the tremble, nerves saturated in ecstasy. 

He fell into wet sheets, welcoming the peeking sunlight with refreshed eyes.

The sheets ruffled underneath him. Fully alert, Magnus drew his legs close, watching the mound hidden under the sheets crawl after him before lifting and exposing a cheeky, pinkish grin. Blankets slipped off his shoulder, and sky blue eyes welcomed Magnus’ day with a dip, fluttering shut as Toki took and led him into a sultry kiss. Magnus embraced the coaxing hand, and lapped at Toki’s luscious, round lips stained with his taste.

“Mmm, good morning to you too,” Magnus murmured, licking his own once Toki parted. He waited for Toki to settle before him before adding a pleased “What’s the occasion?”

Toki rubbed his nose. “Wokes up earlies,” he answered plainly. He rested against Magnus, eyes aglow with passion that reminded Magnus the joys of being played by someone who wanted him so dearly.

The knowledge awoke the smallest sliver of pain, but washed away when Toki drew a hand over his shoulder, embracing and leading them back into their shared mess of ruined cover and dissipating heat. 

“I ought to set your alarm earlier,” he replied, snickering through the declining haze.

“You likes it?”

“It’s one hell of a way to wake up,” Magnus answered, pulling Toki close to pull and nip at a pouting lower lip.

The stars were fading, comets burning out as daylight broke into the stuffy bedroom. His own heart slowed, falling into a tranquil state of content and drowsiness the longer Toki rested on top of him, almost as though the younger heartbeat were inviting, compelling them to return to sleep. Amid their kiss, Magnus cast an arm over Toki’s form, letting fingers tickle the small of his back before traveling down flexing muscles. He felt Toki’s smile form against him as he drew closer to his new goal, tasted the remains of his orgasm and, through a smile, eagerly awaited to see how Toki’s cum would complement his flavors.


End file.
